Weird Scenarios
by Cannkat
Summary: Basically just a bunch of weird scenarios that revolve around the seven, Reyna, and Nico. No other characters will play any large part in it. Requests are being taken! Rated T as some scenarios might get a little mature. First chapter only includes rules for requests! If the rules for requests aren't followed, the requests won't be done.
1. Rules

**Here's the rules and other things for this story. The first chapter will be up soon.**

Request Rules:

1. No actual names are allowed. In place of names, put a number 1-9 in parantheses. Names will be chosen randomly.

2. No smut. It's fine to be hinted at though.

3. Requests can NOT be longer than 5 sentences. Each sentence can NOT be longer than 10 words.

4. No details in requests. Make it simple and it will come out better.

5. If you want it to make sense, then don't hint at powers. That'll just make it confusing, as I might end up giving Annabeth or Jason underworld powers. Or Percy ending up with Jason's powers.

6. Don't ask for a certain person to be placed in a scenario. It all depends on the Random Word Choose that I get off of the internet. If someone hasn't been in a scenario for more than 5 chapters, then I will put them in a chapter.

7. Don't make something incredibly complicated.

8. Don't say that a character needs to be mean in your scenario. Who knows? I may end up accidentally putting your favorite character acting like that. I will write that, so it's just a warning.

9. Don't request pairings. I don't choose the pairings. You and the random word chooser do. (well, you pair the numbers and the random word chooser puts the names in place of the numbers.)

10. No more than 1 request per chapter per person. The less requests I get, the earlier I get to others. If you do request more then 1 request per chapter, that request will be put on the bottom of my list, by bottom, I mean 10 chapters later. No one will have chapters closer than 5 apart.

11. No more than 6 people in a relationship.

12. For guests: Put a name in the name part of your review. If you don't, your request won't be taken and you will get a warning in the next chapter. I will put your request in the next chapter for it.

Things to remember about requests:

1. I don't choose the characters. The purpose of this is to find new scenarios. There WILL be clichés and there WILL be extremely strange ones.

2. I don't choose the pairings. If a pairing is coming up too much, then I will change the characters.

3. I will try to take every request, but if it doesn't come up quickly, that means I have a lot to do.

4. I will NOT, I repeat, I will NOT, write smut. If it only hints at it, then yes, I will do it.

5. If a certain type of scenario(aka humor, angst, hurt/comfort), then I will mix it up.

6. I may change up the order of chapters if I don't have inspiration for the next chapter.

**Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**I will publish a chapter every once in a while that has ALL of the chapters that have been planned. The chapters will be 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, and so on.**

**Update: This will NOT be updated regularly. I will try to get at least 2 chapters updated every week. I will NOT be taking requests if I get to be 20 requests that are NOT finished. This is to make it easier on me.**


	2. Weird Scenario 1

**Characters:**

**1.****Annabeth**

**2.****Percy**

**3.****Frank**

**4.****Hazel**

**5.****Nico**

**6.****Reyna**

**7.****Leo**

**8.****Piper**

**9.****Jason**

**(7) walks into a room that (8) and (9) are making out in.**

"Hey Beauty Queen and Sparky, it's-" Leo dropped the hammer he was twirling around in his hand when he saw Piper and Jason.

Piper was straddling Jason and kissing him fiercely. Her hands were under his shirt and it was obvious what was about to happen. Well, she was until Leo came in. She fell off of the bed when she jumped.

"Shit! Leo!" Piper screamed at him.

"Whoa, what were you two about to do?"

"Uh." Jason said, blushing madly.

"You were about to do it, weren't you?" Leo asked mischievously.

"Leo, tell me when, where, and who you lost your virginity to." Piper commanded him, charm speak coursing through her words.

"When I was thirteen, in a foster home, and to one of my foster sisters." Leo replied, then cursed. Piper smiled sweetly at him.

"Why did you even come in here?" Jason asked.

"It's camp counselors meeting time." Leo replied. Piper and Jason nodded and the three went to the big house.

**Rules for requests are in the first chapter. If a request doesn't meet those rules, (a) I will change it to match or (b) I will not take it.**


End file.
